Hijos del futuro
by Little Hope
Summary: "Por una selección en Hogwarts, quince estudiantes son enviados al pasado para que estudien un año junto con sus padres..." Fic Dramione. Después de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

_"Para una mente bien preparada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura"._

 _-_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Un rubio de ojos grises, leyó la frase y contempló por un momento la silla vacía del cuadro que colgaba junto con cientos a su alrededor.

Después de la guerra, Hogwarts había sido reconstruido. El mundo mágico había llorado a los caídos y se habían levantado estatuas en su honor. Los Malfoy habían sido rechazados, ni buenos ni malos, había sentenciado el ministro. Como condena, se les impuso una multa que los dejó sólo con la propiedad Malfoy y una denigrante pensión. Lucius viviría sin varita por cinco años y el resto de su familia, mantendrían su varita con la condición de que una vez al mes, sería controlada por el ministerio. A los ojos de los demás, habían perdido el respeto y la admiración, _traidores_ susurraban a sus espaldas.

— Sr. Malfoy —. La nueva directora de Hogwarts, entró a su despacho llamando la atención del joven de ropas negras.— Veo que aún no viste el uniforme.

La mirada de él, se ensombreció. Observó a su directora sin decir ninguna palabra. Había aprendido dado a su nueva situación, a callar lo que antes con la seguridad de su ex fortuna, habría dicho sin dudar.

Caminando a su escritorio, Minerva lo miró detenidamente, en sus ojos grises se demostraba lo poco que el muchacho había dormido a pesar de los meses que habían pasado desde la guerra.

—El ministro me pidió que leas y firmes, esto— señaló el pergamino y lo invitó a sentarse.

No teniendo otra opción, el joven se dejó caer en la silla, leyendo, una mueca de desagrado fue apareciendo.

Era humillante.

— No pude negarme a la petición del ministro. Lamento…

Sin levantar la vista del pergamino, negó para sí mismo no creyendo su situación. Un Malfoy condenado a llevar un estúpido brazalete de inspección. Viéndose humillado y sin opción, garabateó su firma, al instante, una banda de cuero marrón apareció en su muñeca izquierda con el símbolo del ministerio, grabado a fuego.

— ¿ _Desea_ algo más? — preguntó levantándose bruscamente.

—No. Puede retirarse a sus clases.

Asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, a la mitad de su camino, la voz de su directora lo detuvo.

— Sr. Malfoy, espero que antes de ir a clases, vista su uniforme.

Sin girarse, afirmo una vez más y antes de salir, dirigió una fugaz mirada al cuadro. Su viejo director, quien murió cayendo de la torre de Astronomía y aunque él, no apuntó con su varita, seguía compartiendo la misma culpa que su padrino.

Albus Dumbledore, lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Albus contempló a su amiga que leía el pergamino. Observó como lo enrolló y lo desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

—Creí que lo prepararías para las visitas que tendremos en el castillo.

Minerva, negó.

—El muchacho no está listo.

—Querida, Minerva. Nunca lo estará, ni él ni los otros alumnos.

 _ **#LEER:** Si, no estás soñando, he vuelto a este maravilloso mundo. Esta vez, con un fic Dramione. Os pido, por favor, que me den un minuto o dos de su tiempo. Voy a actualizar seguido, igual, si lees uno de mis otros fics, los voy a editar y volveré a subirlos. Si te gusto el fic, deja un review, créeme es lo que me motiva más, eso y mi obsesión por leer más Dramione (risas)._

 _Deje fanfiction hace años, me concentré en mi libro y me fue bien, debería estar terminando un libro y empezando otro, pero sin explicación, empecé a imaginar un fic Dramione, por más que intente negarme a escribir, la historia surgió y se apoderó de mí.._

 _Si alguien por aquí, os interesa leer mi libro, quizá en el próximo escriba la sinopsis al final del capítulo._

 _Dulces sueños, pequeñ s._

 _- **Hope**._


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta chirrió atrayendo la atención de todos. El profesor Slughorn detuvo su clase y observó al recién llegado.

—Joven, Malfoy. — Horace Slughorn, lo saludo—. Por favor, tome asiento.

Manteniendo su expresión neutra e ignorando al resto de la clase, Draco se dirigió a su asiento que estaba apartado de los demás.

—Como les decía, este año, vamos a repasar las pociones que ya hemos visto en los años anteriores. Las cuáles deberían de saber para poder realizar sus EXTASIS ¿Alguien puede nombrarme algunas pociones? — preguntó buscando con la mirada a una de sus alumnas predilectas y la encontró, para su completa sorpresa, observando un punto fijo en su caldero—. Señorita Granger— la aludida brinco, Harry que se encontraba al lado le hizo una seña hacia el profesor—. ¿Puede nombrar al menos tres de las pociones que deberá realizar en sus EXTASIS?

—Veritaserum, multijugos y amortentia.

—Excelente. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, por supuesto, hay otra poción donde quien la bebe puede…

Hermione, volvió a mirar a la nada, mientras sus pensamientos volvían a todo lo sucedido años atrás.

Hogwarts, no era lo mismo. Después de encontrar a sus padres y tratar de devolver sus memorias, había decidido regresar al colegio para terminar sus estudios. Pero, no llevaba ni siquiera un día de clases y ya sentía que algo no estaba bien. No sólo era el cómo habían cambiado el nuevo inicio de clases, ni siquiera hubo palabras de aliento durante el desayuno ni la presencia de la directora. ¿Porqué nadie se cuestionaba eso? Si Hogwarts ya estaba en paz, que mantenía a la directora lejos del gran comedor en un evento momento tan importante como el inicio de un año escolar después de la trágica guerra.

Suspiró y masajeó su frente. Estaba cansada. Aún le preocupaba la salud de sus seres queridos, aunque su padre se había recuperado y sólo tenía lagunas mentales de cosas banales. Su madre era quien se mantenía en blanco. Tranquila, con la mirada perdida y sin recuerdos de su vida.

— ¿Estás bien?

Volteó a su izquierda y sonrió un poco, al ver el ceño fruncido del chico que se había convertido en su hermano.

— No.

La mano de Harry, llegó hasta la de ella, dando un ligero apretón.

— ¿Tus padres?

Asintió y sin decir una palabra, volvió su atención a sus apuntes. Sintió otro apretón, antes de que él, abandonara su mano.

Desde atrás, Ginny Weasley los miraba sin ninguna expresión, con Ron durmiendo a su lado.

Para la familia Weasley, perder a Fred fue un golpe duro. Después de la guerra, toda la familia se había mantenido unida, rechazaron la casa que les ofreció el ministro y reconstruyeron la madriguera. Ronald, recibió dinero y premios por luchar contra Voldemort. Su estatus ante la sociedad creció, eran respetados y podrían obtener cualquier cosa que desearan. George, aceptó la oferta de volver a Hogwarts, necesitaba distraer su mente y desde la muerte de su hermano, no lograba entrar a Sortilegios Weasley.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron el discurso del profesor. La puerta chirrió cuando la directora Minerva McGonagall, entró en el salón. A su costado, una bella chica con una gabardina negra mantenía la mirada al frente.

— Directora, bienvenida.

— Buen día, profesor y alumnos —. La mayoría respondió al saludo —. Personalmente, vengo a informarles que el discurso será al término de sus clases, por lo que antes de su cena se les informará de varios cambios en Hogwarts— informó, caminando a la par con la señorita de gabardina negra. Se situaron en frente de todos y señalando a la chica, continuó—. La señorita Rachel, se incorporará al año escolar, espero que le den una agradable bienvenida.

— Esperaba su llegada, Señorita Rachel. Puede tomar su asiento— dijo Slughorn, ignorando por completo que en la vestimenta de la chica, no se encontraba ningún escudo.

La directora intercambió algunas palabras más, antes de salir del salón.

Nadie notó cuando la puerta se cerró - ignorando al profesor - mantenían la mirada fija en la espalda de la chica.

Sus largos cabellos, oscuros como la noche, caían como cascada. Todo el alumnado, pudo observar la belleza y elegancia con la que se movía y se preguntaban -en silencio- a qué casa pertenecía. Observaron como lentamente volteaba hacia su derecha y sin llamar la atención del profesor, giraba su cabeza por completo para mirar atrás, pasando rápidamente la mirada por todos los leones, vio con atención a uno.

Ginny Weasley, sabía que su relación con Harry, no estaba en buenos términos. Se habían distanciado después de la guerra y aunque se querían, tanto ella como él, aún debían de cerrar viejas heridas antes de iniciar una relación a futuro. Pero, aun así, ella no podía evitar sentir celos al ver a la chica nueva observar al chico que le gusta.

Cuando la clase dio a su fin, Rachel salió rápidamente. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el despacho de la directora, al estar frente a la estatua, dijo en voz alta la contraseña y subió. En ningún momento, se percató de cierta pelirroja que la seguía.

Dos horas después, en el otro extremo del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras. Un trio caminaba preguntándose dónde estaría el que fue príncipe de su casa.

Blaise, caminaba hacia la penúltima clase, preguntándose en silencio al igual que Theo, quien era la guapa morena. Pansy, que iba en medio de las dos serpientes, buscaba con la mirada a Draco.

Después de la guerra, las serpientes no eran consideradas dignas de admirar. Los tres al tener la marca, enfrentaron juicios y al igual que la familia Malfoy, vieron cómo su fortuna disminuyó aunque no a tal extremo, aún podían comprar ciertos lujos y vivían cómodamente sin preocupaciones. Excepto el padre de Nott, sus familias evitaron Azkaban. A los padres, se les quitó la varita y tenían prohibido irse del país sin avisar al ministro. Los hijos, debían llevar una conducta impecable tanto en Hogwarts como fuera de él, para evitar cargos futuros que llevarían a Azkaban.

Se detuvieron al contemplar una cabellera rubia. Draco Malfoy, se encontraba sentado en una de las ventanas, observando el bosque, ignoraba como sus amigos se dirigían a él.

—¡Aparte un asiento a mi lado! ¡Dos veces!—gritó Pansy, ocasionando que el rubio volteara a verla—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¡Te perdiste la siguiente clase!

—No deberías darles razones para...

—¿Para qué? ¿Expulsarme? — preguntó interrumpiendo a Theo. Se levantó agarrando sus cosas y dándoles una última mirada, camino en la dirección opuesta de dónde sería su próxima clase.

Hermione Granger, acompañada de sus amigos que parloteaban sobre el quidditch, los observaba desde lejos.

Más tarde, cuando la hora de la cena, llegó. Todos los alumnos se dirigieron al gran comedor.

La mayoría de los profesores, ya se encontraban en sus asientos. Minerva, entró seguida por la joven de gabardina negra. Mientras la directora observaba a todos, la chica se dirigió y ocupo una de las sillas que eran para los profesores.

—Algunos se preguntarán, porqué no hemos dado la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Se hizo la selección, pero evitamos dar el discurso de aliento ya que tendremos nuevas visitas. Las cuales afectará no sólo la vida de ustedes sino -que esperemos- de todo el mundo mágico. Fue una decisión que se tomó a conciencia. Pero, primero, quiero agradecerles por estar presente un año más después de lo sucedido unos meses atrás. Recordaremos con un aplauso a los héroes —los alumnos aplaudieron —y guardaremos silencio por los caídos.

 _Un minuto después._

La directora siguió con palabras de aliento a los nuevos y viejos alumnos. Mantuvo su expresión seria y daba miradas ocasionales hacia la joven que se había sentado en el comedor principal.

La chica nueva veía con atención las mesas de los leones y las serpientes. Evitando delatar su verdadera identidad, bajo la mirada hacia su plato.

—Y por último— continuó la directora—. Vamos a tener visitas que vendrán del futuro y vivirán su año escolar con nosotros. Espero…

—¿Del futuro?

—¿Cómo es posible?

—¿No afectará al presente? — preguntó Harry Potter, por encima del resto.

—No, no lo hará. Son mayores y esta será la oportunidad donde ustedes podrán demostrarlo ante los demás. Aceptando su futuro y siendo mejores personas de lo que son ahora.

Murmullos de desconcierto volvieron a escucharse.

—Por favor, denle la bienvenida a la joven….

—¡Espere, directora! — la nueva alumna se levantó de su silla, rodeo el comedor principal y se acercó a la directora—. ¿No cree que antes debería presentarme a _las_ _personas_? Así la sorpresa no será mayor.

Minerva, con el ceño fruncido, negó hacia los lados.

—Se ha decidido. Aunque, me alegra que se sitúe a mi lado, olvide mencionar que cuando diga su nombre, su vestimenta adoptará los colores de su casa y al decir sus apellidos, les pido a todos que mantengan la calma.

 _¿Ella podría ser mi hija?_ Pensó Hermione, viendo con atención a la chica.

Y no era la única que pensaba lo mismo, las palabras de la directora se repetían en todas las mentes de los alumnos. Preocupados y ansiosos de saber a qué casa pertenecía y si uno de ellos, tenía algún vínculo con la guapa morena.

—La Srita, Rachel— un hilo brillante surgió del pecho de la joven y la rodeo formando distintos colores, hasta que el de su casa prevaleció ante los demás, cambiando su vestimenta. Slytherin.

—Intuía que esa era su casa, Srita Zabini.

—¡¿Zabini?! — grito Pansy, atrayendo la mirada de la chica, quien no se atrevía a ver a la mesa de las serpientes.

" _¿Es hija de Blaise?_ " pensó Draco.

El rostro de Blaise, pálido y con todo su cuerpo temblando de la impresión, observó con horror a la chica que considero -para su mala suerte- ligar y que resultó ser su familiar.

—Así es, la señorita es hija del joven Blaise Zabini y Ginevra Weasley.

—¡¿Te casaste con una comadreja?! —le preguntó Pansy a Blaise, éste, se encontraba con la boca abierta por la impresión.

Gritos de desconcierto, se escucharon por todo el gran comedor.

Incrédulo, Harry volteó a ver a la pelirroja, la cual para su total desconcierto se había desmayado.

 _ **#LEER** : Y… qué tal me quedo el segundo capítulo? _

_Por cierto, La sinopsis y el primer capítulo de mi libro, se las daré a quienes me lo pidan y escriban su correo :)_

 _Gracias por leer. Un review, para mi es un cubito de inspiración ;)_

 _Abrazos, pequeñas!_

 **-Hope**


End file.
